


Frosting's The Best Part

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, good use of condiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides there's a better use for frosting than decorating a gingerbread house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting's The Best Part

"I think we're going to need more frosting," Debbie surmised.

The young redhead and her older redhead brother were in the kitchen mixing various ingredients together to start decorating a gingerbread house. Fiona had taken Liam with her to the grocery store. Carl was off somewhere, hopefully staying out of trouble. And Lip wasn‘t on Christmas break yet.

"You think?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, the frosting's the best part."

"I'll call Fi," Ian said. He dialed his older sister on his cell.

The two redheads furrowed their brows when they heard a ringing coming from the living room. Debbie went to investigate. She found Fiona's phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Great, Fiona left her phone," Debbie whined. "I'll just go after her."

"I can come with," Ian offered.

"She only left like five minutes ago, I can catch up to her."

"Alright, I'll start on the gingerbread house."

"Kay," Debbie answered as she grabbed her coat and headed after their older sister.

"Hey, Ian here?"

Debbie looked up to her brother's boyfriend as she exited the gate.

"Hey, Mick," she greeted. Debbie was the only other Gallagher allowed to use that nickname. "Yeah, he's inside."

"Where you headed?" Mickey asked curiously. Debbie was the only other Gallagher Mickey showed genuine concern for. Maybe it was because she and Ian both had red hair. Maybe it was also that they were pretty similar, she and Ian were both close with Mandy. Perhaps it was a combination of things, he wasn't sure.

"Gotta catch Fiona at the store," she answered over her shoulder.

Mickey shrugged and flicked his cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his foot. "Alright, see ya."

"Later," she called out.

Mickey headed inside and found his boyfriend.

"Hey, Mick," Ian said from the kitchen table.

Mickey smiled amusedly at the fact Ian greeted him the same way Debbie just had.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked, noticing his boyfriend's jovial expression.

"Nothin'," Mickey denied. "The fuck are you doing?"

Ian didn't press the matter and instead answered Mickey's question. "Making a gingerbread house, what's it look like?"

Mickey simply rolled his eyes.

"Debbie went to tell Fiona to get more frosting."

Mickey grunted in response and sat down next to Ian, dabbing a finger in some of the frosting on the gingerbread house.

"Hey!" Ian protested as Mickey licked the frosting off his finger. But his annoyance was quickly replaced with intrigue when an idea struck him. He grinned at Mickey smugly.

"What?"

Ian didn't answer. Instead, he dabbed a finger in the frosting and then swiped it on Mickey's nose.

"The fuck, Gallagher!" Mickey groaned, wiping his nose and then doing the same to Ian.

This time the redhead rubbed frosting onto Mickey's cheek as he cleaned his own nose off with a napkin.

"Seriously?!" Mickey was about to retaliate for a second time when Ian caught his wrist.

Ian's eyes darkened a bit with desire as he slowly brought Mickey's fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them sensually.

Mickey blinked a few times in confusion at first. As he caught on, Mickey gulped, already feeling his erection growing in his jeans.

When Ian finally finished with Mickey's fingers, he moved on to his boyfriend's cheek since it was still covered in red icing. He licked and sucked on Mickey's cheek ardently. Mickey moaned as his want for the redhead continued to grow. Ian pulled away and looked Mickey dead in his eyes, only a few centimeters separating them.

"You know, Mick, frosting's the best part," he whispered huskily.

Mickey couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Ian smirked as he discarded his own clothing. They kissed fiercely, moving towards the counter until Ian's back was pressed against it. Mickey detached himself from Ian to grab the bag of frosting. He painted a long trial with the frosting from Ian's neck, down his torso, and ending just above his trimmed pubes. Throwing the bag of frosting back on the table, Mickey got to work instantly, licking the icing off Ian's throat and sucking a hickey on the redhead. Ian moaned enthusiastically and reached up to Mickey's shoulders to push him further down. Mickey did his best to lick at all the frosting down Ian's chest but some of it lingered since Mickey was too eager to get to his boyfriend's dick.

As Mickey got down on his knees and took Ian into his mouth, Ian fisted both his hands through Mickey's dark hair.

"Jesus, Mick…" Ian gasped, throwing his head back. It wasn't long before the redhead yearned for more. He tugged his boyfriend up to his feet by his hair.

Mickey went in for a kiss but Ian dodged it.

"Wait," Ian said, chuckling when Mickey pouted even though he tried not to.

"What are you doing?" Mickey questioned.

Ian took the gingerbread house from the table and found room for it in the refrigerator. "We're already wasting all the frosting. Debbie will kill us if we ruin her gingerbread house too."

Mickey let out an amused laugh. "Whatever, get back over here."

Ian did as Mickey instructed and grabbed another bag of frosting from the table. He planted various spots of green frosting on Mickey's chest. Ian did a much better job at licking most of the icing off his partner. He kneeled in front of Mickey, avidly lapping at the precum dripping down his cock before pulling him into his mouth. Mickey gripped onto the edge of the table his ass was pressed up against and practically whined as Ian worked on his dick. He would've protested when Ian abruptly stood up but the redhead turned him around and bent him over the table before Mickey could get a word out.

Ian dabbed more frosting all over Mickey's back, sucking at each spot. Mickey never knew how sensitive his back was before and he had to bite his lips to keep too many moans from escaping. He gasped suddenly when Ian began sucking and biting lower and lower on his spine.

"Ah, fuck… Ian, please, please… just," Mickey begged, unable to get the words out.

The redhead smiled from behind his boyfriend as he cupped Mickey's ass and spread his cheeks apart. Ian flicked his tongue over Mickey's hole and Mickey shuddered from the sensations Ian was drawing out of him. Ian combined a finger to his ministrations, slowly working Mickey open. He soon added a second finger and began thrusting his digits in and out of his partner.

"Just get in me already, Gallagher," Mickey demanded between breaths.

Ian withdrew his fingers from Mickey and retrieved a condom from his discarded jeans. Rolling the condom on, he draped himself over Mickey's back, spitting into his hand to lubricate himself and lined up his cock with Mickey's entrance. "Your ass always tastes so sweet." he whispered into Mickey's ear.

"Pretty sure that's the colored, processed sugar talking," Mickey chuckled.

Instead of responding, Ian steadily pressed into his boyfriend, which quickly shut Mickey up. Ian remained flush against Mickey's back and nipped at his earlobe when he bottomed out.

"Move," Mickey gasped.

Ian was more than happy to oblige. He drew slowly out of Mickey until just the tip of his cock was inside him and then immediately began pounding into his lover, fucking him over the kitchen table. Mickey's eyelids fluttered, unable to decide if they wanted to stay open or shut. His hands found the opposite edge of the table and clutched at it tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. He moaned without indignity until his voice filled the entire kitchen.

Ian loved hearing those sounds from Mickey, and he loved that he was the one causing them even more. He stood up properly behind Mickey and gripped his lover’s hips, thrusting that much deeper and harder, desperately trying to elicit the sultry music of Mickey's pleas. Ian was hitting Mickey's prostate with each thrust and Mickey didn't know how much more he could take, deciding he needed a hand on his dick. His hand was smacked away by the redhead, making Mickey whimper. Ian twisted Mickey's hands behind his back and firmly held them in place with one hand as his other finally pumped Mickey's aching erection.

"Oh, fuck, Ian," Mickey panted. "I'm gonna come."

With just a few more thrusts, Mickey came hot in Ian's hand. Ian immediately followed, groaning through his release and collapsing onto Mickey's back again. When their breathing began to settle, Ian carefully pulled out of Mickey, retrieving his boxers and slipping them on as he walked to the kitchen sink to rinse off his hand of Mickey's spunk. Mickey found his own boxers and just finished putting them on when the front door swung open.

"We're back!" Fiona called out.

"Shit!" Ian and Mickey muttered in unison as they hurried up the back stairs, not bothering to pick up the rest of their clothes.

"Ian?" Fiona said as she saw blurred figures running up the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She unbuckled Liam from his stroller and set him on the couch as she and Debbie carried the groceries inside. Fiona turned to her sister. "Isn't Ian still here?"

"Should be. Mickey came looking for him," Debbie answered, walking into the kitchen and furrowing her brow as she saw the scattered clothing and traces of frosting on the table.

Fiona followed Debbie into the kitchen with a similar look of confusion. "What the - Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! This is where we eat!" she yelled up the stairs at her brother and his boyfriend who were already in the shower together, but also hiding from Fiona's wrath.

Debbie opened the fridge and happily smiled. "At least, the gingerbread house is ok."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I haven’t written any other Ian x Mickey fics with rimming. That seriously needs to change. Also, there’s just not enough fics in this fandom that incorporate condiments into sex. And I intend to change that.
> 
> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
